


Beast Within

by ridgeline



Category: The Shield
Genre: Character Study, I'm Afraid This Might Be OOC, M/M, UST, Violent Thoughts, Why Ain't Many People Ship 'em
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aceveda失控了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beast Within

西班牙语从Aceveda的嘴唇之间喷溅而出，他说得很快，词语仿佛有毒的河流，寻找着缝隙和隐藏的地穴，渗透进去。Aceveda咬紧牙齿，眼睛里放射出狂热的、可怕的神采，向着Chaydez俯身过去。Chadzy的身体缩了起来，一会儿像是想避开Aceveda，一会儿又像是想正面迎上去。他瞪着眼，求助一样看着Vic。

 _老天，他觉得我是这个屋子里的好心人。_ Vic意识到。

策略、审讯技巧、你那些个聪明的把戏。他的手指从Aceveda的外套下摆上滑落，Aceveda却完全没意识到他在做什么。Vic盯着两个拉丁人缓慢的、默剧一样的动作，琢磨自己是不是应该做点什么。

还是旁观Aceveda到底在发什么疯。

几乎悄无声息地，Aceveda又说了一句，他额头上的一根血管跳动着，像一个跳动的、鲜红的对勾符号。

“不，我没有杀她！我爱她！”Chaydez喊叫，脸庞因为绝望而扭曲。

然后他看向Aceveda的脸，眼睛因为什么东西而一下子惊骇地缩小了。

然后一切都太快了。

Vic抓住Aceveda肩膀的时候，Aceveda已经在那狂暴的、癫痫一样的扭打里不知道踢中了Chaydez多少次，他甚至连哀嚎和呼救的机会都没有，就是缩在那里，任由皮靴劈头盖脸地踢中他的脸和肚子，“ **够了！够了！** ”Vic喊叫出声，手牢牢地按住Aceveda的胸膛，摩挲过他的衬衫和领带，Aceveda只是挣脱他的双手，顽固地想要再扑出去，涨红的脸上显示出一种怪诞的神气，充满了偏执。奇怪地，一种怜悯油然而生。但Vic搞不懂是怎么回事。这些日子里，他老觉得Aceveda有股子鬼祟的可怜劲头。

Aceveda的胸膛撞上他的手心和食指，坚硬而滚烫。眼睛在一瞥中看见了他。

Vic骇然地僵住了。

_这种狗屎。_

“够了！”在一种冷静的怒气里，Vic反应过来，推了出去，Aceveda的背撞上了墙壁。

他俩互相看了一秒，惊讶于自己看见的。

Aceveda放弃了，垂下眼睛，肩膀颤抖着，像热晕了的狗一样哆嗦，然后他恼怒地挺直了身体，仿佛在和什么看不见的东西搏斗着，他转过身，摇摇晃晃地向审讯室门外走去。

在走出门前，Aceveda回头看了一眼。

然后他再次转身，走了出去。

Vic花了几分钟看着Chaydez从地面上爬起来，晕乎乎的，一脸傻样，他半心半意地丢了几句威胁，然后走出门去，做他应该做的事情。

他走进监视室，看着监视器。

画面跳动而模糊，几乎只能看见隐约的图像，但他仔细地盯着，等待那一瞬间。

Aceveda被按在墙上，缓慢地，他转过头来，看向一片空白。

他空洞的眼里充满了无穷无尽的恨意，移动着。仿佛一团抓不住的火。

Vic按下开关。这就是了，没人应该看见这样的东西。

他只是纳闷自己应该做什么。手指按着录像机，感觉着它的坚硬。

_Aceveda的脊椎骨靠着墙壁，身体在他双手之下挣扎着，寻找着一个空隙，全身肌肉都绷紧，他吐出带着薄荷糖气息的呼气，汗水和麝香的气息一记软拳一样打在Vic嘴上，Aceveda的上腹部磨蹭着他的肋骨，嗜血的眼睛在他脸颊上灼烧——_

他拿出录像带。

这件事什么都不代表。

这件事从没发生过。

 

FIN


End file.
